死神ヒナタ
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Hinata's a shinigami. Bleach and Naruto Crossover. Revised
1. あの人の子供

---

Don't own. Don't sue.

Chapter one.

---

Making sure that her hand wouldn't slip, she held the bowl with one firm hand while the other hand that held the grinding stick and ground the dry leaves, reducing them to nothing more than dust. Taking a small packet that sat next to her she opened it and emptied its contents into to bowl and ground those up as well. Once she was sure that everything was set she pulled her sleeve up and set it over the bowl, having the palm face down. Soon a blue light surrounded her hand and the dust in the bowl rose, floating there under her palm. Moving her fingers as if she were molding something, the herb remains began to move about, cementing together and forming into a small marble-shaped ball. After a good three minutes she closed her hand and gave it a squeeze, when she opened it there lay a small blue pill in her had with a white skull.

"Hinata?"

The said girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her name being called. Putting the pill inside of her pocket and pulling out another few herb packets from her other pocket she set them down next to her before saying that he could come in.

"Hinata, Hiashi-sama has requested to see you."

The girl looked down at her fingers before murmuring a soft yes.

"Niisan, um, was he… was he angry?"

Neji shook his head.

"I think he was concerned with something, but I really don't know. No one can read him besides Hanabi."

The girl nodded in agreement. The only person that was able to read her father like an open picture book was her sister Hanabi. It was only natural since they spent so much time together and since she was the one that he favored the most (besides Neji).

Brushing the non-existent dust from her pants she pulled her self up and made her way out of the room and walked down the corridor with Neji walking beside her. Silence hung over the two as they made their way down the hall.

"Hinata."

They stopped a few yards away from his room.

"Hinata, don't think that when Hiashi-sama makes you cry you can come to me. Please don't be so familiar with me." He said in a flat tone before making the rest of his way to his door. Hinata simply nodded and followed after him silently. Neji didn't add the hateful tone to his voice anymore, he never spoke to her freely, forcefully or friendly. He made sure that he spoke to her in a monotone manner which distanced them and defined the clear line that was drawn in between them. A sad smile ghosted her lips at the thought. It was okay this way, as long as she was able to talk to her Niisan like a normal person she was fine with nearly anything. She could even withstand some of the cruelty directed at her by her father and Hanabi.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama has made her arrival."

"Oh? So the girl has decided to grace me with her presence? What an honor, please let her in." The old man said in a sarcastic and angered tone, the prodigy bowed his head and stepped aside for the girl to enter before taking his leave. The pearl eyed girl soundlessly walked in and stopped in front of her father, sat down seiza style and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before looking up and giving him a silent hello. The old man stared at her for a good two minutes before giving out a long sigh and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hinata, have you been having fun these last few nights?"

She felt her heart pace faster.

"It's interesting how you can take such bold actions behind my back, but yet act so pathetically in front of me or in my presence. Tell me, have you been whoring yourself during the night time?"

The girl bit down on her bottom lip.

"Ah, so you **have**, and tell me my sultry little daughter, just **who** have you been pleasing?"

"No one father."

She looked up and bore her eyes into his, her eyes reflecting nothing but mere boredom.

"No one? If you haven't been pleasing yourself in such a way, what **have** you been doing?"

"I'm terrible sorry, but I did not know that it was against the clan rules to go out and fetch some herbs and enjoy the moon light, you probably do know that tonight there will be no moon, so I took the liberty of going to the outdoors and become drunk on the moon. But I cannot blame you, such a man as yourself would not understand how good it feels to lie there and have the moon shine its light above you. You would never be able to feel the things that some people can when they are in the presence of the moon."

The Clan leader scoffed at this remark.

"_Drunk_ on the **moon**? _Fetching_ **herbs**? What is the entire point in these actions? Are you trying to prove a point at all?"

"I think I already have."

"And what is that?"

"Men such as yourself, or girls like Hanabi don't bother to take the time to build connections to the natural things around us, and therefore cannot understand the simple pleasures such as this."

"Don't you **dare** speak ill of the girl in my presence or behind my back. If you wish ill of someone be it of you, not Hanabi." The bitter man snapped, the girl shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"There is no point of this conversation, so I think it be best if I were to take my leave." She said while turning around and sliding the door open and closing it behind her. Despite the fact that she was finding a way to deal with his cruelty, it was becoming a little too much for her. So in a way she was fighting back by speaking in a snyde/snide manner and ticking him off. She found it enjoyable when she was able to make the man snap, though it was an easy task because he did not favor her and disliked nearly everything that she did.

Her bare feet padded down the corridor once again and made her way to her room. Sliding the door open she closed it behind her and pushed the lock in before setting herself down and resuming to her merriful activities. Taking three out of the four packets displayed she emptied them all into the bowl and began grinding. She watched the leaves being crushed and mrushed before turning into pixie dust, faerie dust? She gave a light chuckle and set down the grinding stick. Standing up she walked over to her desk and opened her drawer. Taking out a small bottle filled with light grey liquid she set herself down against and opened the top of the bottle. Carefully she let three droplets fall from the opening before screwing the cap back on. She put her palm out again and redid the entire process. The blue light enveloped her hand and lifted the mixture out of the bowl. She molded it into a marble like shape and fisted it, but this time a trail of smoke slithered out from between her fingers. She was taking away the water and made sure that she left the main mixture in. Opening her palm she smiled and set the small red pill down. Kidou was useful when she needed to make the little pills.

---

"She had a child?"

"Yes, a beautiful one."

"You've seen her child? When?"

"I went to the real world once, right after she gave birth and decided to stay in the real world. The child's name was Hinata, a spitting image of her."

The Lieutenant gave a long sigh, but it wasn't a stressful sigh, it was more of a long blow of breath, but a sigh none the less. To think that Unohana Taichou's former Lieutenant was out there in the Real world with a human family made her wonder.

"How is she?" The girl asked, the older healer looked down into the reflection of her tea.

"She… she died some time ago."

The woman rose her gaze and looked out into the vast blue sky.

"She was an excellent healer, the medicine and treating cream she made was remarkable, up to an extent where I couldn't copy. But she never used her hands to hurt anyone, she made a vow saying that as long as she lived she would help heal the broken and hurt." The Captain said and took a quiet sip form her tea.

"I wonder what kind of person her child has turned out to be… it would be a wonderful thing if she were to be a healer too."

---

Isane lied in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was the third seat at the time when **she** was still around, Isane liked her though, a lot actually. She was a kind woman, much like Unohana Taichou, but when things went wrong she would raise her voice and do anything to get things under control again.

'Maybe… maybe if I could get Unohana Taichou to let me go see the real world, maybe I can find her… Maybe I can meet her daughter and tell what kind of kid she is when I get back…' Isane smiled. 'I wonder what I can do… And I wonder what kind of place she lives in….'

---

Revised version of 'Shinigami Hinata.' Please tell me what you think.

---


	2. あの人を殺した悪魔

---

I don't own anything so don't sue me… please.

Chapter two of 'Shinigami Hinata,' enjoy.

---

"Mama, why is that girl crying?"

The older woman looked down and in the direction her daughter was pointing at. After a few seconds of gazing at the crying tyke, realization hit her and caused all of the color to be drained from her face. The girl tugged at her mother's yukata and pointed.

"She's crying, we should help her."

"Hinata, I don't think we can."

"But… she's crying… and she's all alone. Why can't we help her?"

"Because… because if we do, we might get into trouble. Now let's go."

The girl snatched her hand away from her mother's when she took a hold of it and took a step away.

"If you aren't going to help her then **I** will!"

"Hinata no-!"

Too late.

The girl had run off into the direction of the sobbing tyke to help her. The mother swallowed hard and gave a shiver.

"Hinata… it can't be… it can't…! There's no way you can see them as well…!"

---

"Mama…?

The darkness began to swallow her, enveloping her small frame and blinding her.

"Mama?!"

He voice echoed through the hollow air, her voice bouncing back and forth.

"MAMA!"

It was a scream this time. A terrified cry ripping from her throat, and being left with no answer she began to run in the blind darkness, not knowing where she was headed, but desperate enough to go anywhere.

"mama…Mama…MAMA…!!!"

Tears ran down her face and drenched her cheeks as she ran through the void, gentle blue locks flying behind her and breath labored. The usually warm feeling that was around her mom grew, in both temperature and size. Where was she? What was she doing? Why was the feeling growing? Then out of the blue, she felt it disappear.

"…ma…ma…?"

A chill ran up her spine and crawled about under her skin. Pain rang throughout her legs and got her to slow down but it didn't stop her from running. The hollow air grew cold around her. Cold and empty. Another chill ran through her. Beads of sweat ran down her back.

'Mama's gone.'

She never figured out how that event occurred, but when she opened her eyes she lay there for a moment before pulling herself out of bed and walking quietly down to her parents' bedroom. She knew that papa wouldn't be there because he was busy, so that meant that it was only mama sleeping there.

"Mama…?"

She called out quietly before sliding the door open.

"Mama…?"

Scared, pearly white eyes scanned the room and the futon.

"Mama…"

There was no Mama.

The following morning there was a report that an ANBU officer found a body lying a bit further north from the main Konoha gates. The body was intact and she was breathing, but there was no response from her whatsoever, her brainwaves wee dead but her heart was still beating. It was as if her soul was taken away, leaving her body as an empty, but living shell.

"I regret to tell you, but this morning the body of Hyuuga ------ has been found. We cannot say for sure that she has died, but we cannot say that she is alive either. Please come to the Hospital to see and decide for yourselves."

What was her name again?

How could she forget?

The name of her own mother.

The name of the person who taught her Kidou and medicine making.

The name of the person that hugged her and made her warm milk after every nightmare she suffered.

What was her name again?

--

She had the flower in a tight grasp, her eyes stared down at the picture of her mother while everyone else stepped up and set their flower down by her grave. Why did this happen? How **could** this happen? Before she went off to bed she gave her a kiss good night and went to sleep. The next day Papa decides that she's dead at the hospital.

'Are you sad?'

The girl's skin prickled at the sudden voice. Turning around she saw nothing out of the ordinary, but it didn't **feel** like everything was in place.

'Do you miss her?'

There it was again, taunting her from no direction, and from every direction at the same time.

'You could've stopped it from happening…'

"???"

'You could've stopped me from killing her…'

She felt her heart stop for a moment.

'She was a delectable one. Just terribly satisfying. It was a bit troublesome at the beginning though, I never expected her to be one of **them**, but because she was it only made things better… for me of course'

Her grasp on the flower tightened, causing the thorns to bite into her palm and make her bleed, but even if it were only a small trickle, it was enough to get **its** attention.

'Seeing how you were able to see the puppet I used the other day, you must be just as delicious.' It whispered. She gave a terrible shudder hen she felt something cold and thin slide up her cheek.

'But I won't come after you for now. I'll let you develop into a more tender soul. Within time you will fully understand what I mean, and from there on you will feel hatred eating away at your heart. Maybe by then you'll be able to go against me, but I'll win. **I'll win.'**

It laughed as it disappeared, leaving the girl in a state of shock and slight anger. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath, her hand loosening around the thorned stem.

"I swear on Mama's grave I'll kill you."

---


End file.
